Pennygent the Slightly Disappointing Freelance Wizard
}} |- ! colspan="2" | Information |- ! Age | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Epoch | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" span="col" | |} Category:Characters "Aw, figs..." Full Name and Title: Pennygent, Slightly Disappointing Freelance Former Court Wizard of King Arthur and Camelot (during Merlin's absence) Species: Human (Yorkshire Accent) Age: 59 Height: 5'11" Eyes: Brown Appearance: Lengthy, somewhat tangled grey hair with flecks of dark brown still showing through. Fairly impressive beard, hanging to his chest with small blue and golden ties here-and-there. Large brown eyes which are extremely expressive and bushy eyebrows above. Surprisingly spritely for his age. Has a tendancy to wave his fingers about in a pseudo-emblematic manner in an attempt to appear more mystical. Carries a gnarled staff with a reasonably-sized crystal held in the top. Enjoys blowing smoke rings (which seem to be able to change color) from a long churchwarden pipe. Clothing: Loose-fitting multicolored robes that appear to have been stitched together from countless other pieces of cloth, giving him a bizarrely colorful appearance for a Wizard, although his garments are blackened and singed in places. Broad midnight blue pointed hat with gold and silver symbols in the shape of crescent moons, stars, etc. hanging from the brim so that they dangle in front of his face (presumably because he couldn't find a pointed hat with the symbols pre-embroidered on) and make frequent 'jingly' noises. Sometimes wears tiny circular spectacles with reflective lenses. History Before Displacement: ''' '''Known Spells: Please note that most of these were only done by accident and Pennygent may not (read: probably can't) duplicate them on command. His already-limited magical ability severely diminishes without his staff. * Dimensional Warping - Able to travel freely through time and space, but unable to control exactly where he'll wind up. It's completely random! This spell can be cast over a small area to effect a specific group of people / lifeforms. * Lamplight - At first causes a bright glow from the tip of his staff, which quickly dies down to a pathetic warm glow, similar to a candle. * Creating Fireworks - Sudden bursts of light and fire explode and fizzle from his staff. This was first achieved when he was attempting to summon cheeseburgers. * Filling a Room with Trolls - A burst of energy from his staff and suddenly the entire room is packed to the brim with Trolls. Actual quantity of Trolls appears to be based on the room itself, and has never been attempted outside. This was first achieved when he was trying to create an indoor spa for King Arthur. * Turning Someone into a Pizza - A puff of smoke and the intended target is immediately transformed into a pizza of seemingly random flavor. This was first achieved when he was attempting to make Sir Galahad of the Round Table levitate. * ''Combat Without Contact ''- Though not technically a spell, by shouting "Yockenthwaite!!" and waving his hands about, Pennygent is able to cause the intended target to feel a slight pushing in their chest, as if they were just lightly shoved by an outstretched hand. He is actively attempting to develop this technique into a more viable form of self-defense, so far with predictably disappointing results. Category:Characters